Do You Love Me, Baby?
by JjongandMe
Summary: Black Widow reveals some of her true feelings about Hawkeye. How she feels about them. And how she feels about loving him.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Natasha Romanoff, or Clint Barton. If I did, I would be too busy trying to get them together.

Anyways, all jokes aside, this is my first fanfic on this site. Rated K+ because of (maybe) mild cussing and lovey dovey parts too.

Also, any criticism or suggestions would be greatly welcomed.

**AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Do You Love Me, Baby?**

_**I'm at a payphone**_

_**Trying to call home**_

_**All my change**_

_**I spent on you**_

_-Payphone by Maroon 5 (ft. Wiz Khalifa)_

"Do you love me, baby?" I asked. He looked at me. "I'll love you as long as I keep breathing." He whispered back. We lied down in the grass, waiting for morning to come. "How long have we known each other? Like, after we started to ... you know, do all this agent business." He smiled, ever so slightly at the night sky.

I picked up his bow, loading one of his arrows in it. "I dunno. I guess for maybe ... six years? I don't really know my own age." I smiled, which was something I didn't usually do. "Me either. These few weeks though ... you've made me feel so happy."

_'This is wrong.' _ I thought. _'We're agents. We're not supposed to have weaknesses. Especially not with another teammate.' _I winced at the thought of leaving him. Him, who loves me, him, who I've acknowledged as a close friend for so long, is now in love with me. My heart pounded at the thought.

"What's wrong?" He looked deep into my eyes. Those eyes that know me so well. I couldn't fall for him. No. It was wrong in every way.

Suddenly, he chuckled. I looked at him, curious to hear what he was thinking. "Man, if Fury finds out, we're dead, you know?" I smiled at his knowledge of what Fury was like.

"We're dead if Tony finds out too. Maybe not Bruce or Steve, but Fury and Tony are threats." I was talking like this was a mission. "Baby, don't think of this as a mission. We're safe, here." He whispered.

I smiled again. "We're on your back lawn, twelve feet from your house." I replied, getting up. "Maybe. But we're still safe." He sighed in exhaustion. I looked at him. "Nick Fury has over twenty cameras all around the Avengers houses."

"Maybe I dismantled them." He looked back at me, this time with more seriousness on his face. "Did you really?" I sighed, putting my hand on my hip. "Maybe." He chuckled.

Morning came, and he was asleep on the grass, looking like a young child. I went into the house, grabbing his coat. Drops of fresh dew clung onto the tree leaves. _'Is this really wrong? Or is this the reality I wanted? The moment when he spared my life...When he was really sent to kill me.' _I thought like this was stupid, like this was something that had an obvious answer...that I was just overlooking.

There were tears starting to pool up in my eyes. I gently laid the coat over him, and smiled in hate and venom. I hated him. I hated him for ruining my life by coming in it. But I loved him. I loved him for coming into my life. He made it the only thing I didn't want to lose, my love for him.

I looked at him, one last time, before I left the lawn. Just a whisper managed to escape my mouth as I asked him again, "Do you love me, baby?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**If you asked me if I loved him**_

_**I'd Lie~**_

_-I'd Lie by Taylor Swift_

"Why'd you leave?" He stared at me. We were on the helicarrier, in one of the locked rooms. I didn't respond. I continued pouring the hot water into the metal cups. "I said, why'd you leave?" He repeated.

Again, I didn't respond. How could I tell him? Why would I tell him? Now he started getting annoyed at me. "Why won't you tell me? Did something happen? Did Fury find out?" He guessed like this was a game. I looked at him, and started crying. I didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

"I can't do it. I just can't. Hawkeye, let me go. I feel like I'm in chains, loving you like this. I want to love you, so badly. But ... we are risking our lives in every battle and mission we do. What if ... what if we lose our lives in that battle? The other would be so heartbroken. We can't have that, Hawkeye, we can't." I cried.

Hawkeye stared at me, with a hurt look on his face. "But we won't die in battle. We won't. You and I, we're both human. We don't have fancy armour like Stark, we don't have an impenetrable shield like Rogers, we're ... just humans." He managed to utter through tears.

It was the first time I've seen him cry. It made my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. I didn't want to see him like this. "I can fix this, you know? We can be together; we can love each other like we are right now!" He shouted at me.

"Can you? Can you fix this? I doubt it! Please, let me go. Let me out of this prison. I love you, you know I do. But we can't do this, we can't!" I looked at him. I didn't have anything more to say.

He stared back at me, and grabbed my hands. I looked at him once, and then at our hands. "I can." He whispered, and pressed his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes. I treasured this moment more than any fight in my life.

He smiled when he let go of my hands. He had tears in his eyes, but there was such a hateful smile, yet loving one, on his face. I didn't want to do anything more than stare at him. Stare at the man whom I've longed for, yet I had known that we couldn't be together.

A small laugh escaped my lips as he asked, "Do you love me, baby?" "Baby, are there clouds in the sky?" I asked. "But it's a cloudless day ..." He played dumb for a second. "Let your guard down." I snagged him by the hair and pushed him against the wall.

He laughed. I told him, "Of course I love you, baby." He rolled his eyes and gentle pushed his lips onto mine. Just for a second, I felt like I had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all ...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes for chapter 3:**

Shiz. And I'm back! Prepare for a longer chapter. At least, if I'm not feeling lazy... Here come the other characters! ...Not all of them. I need a plot, yeesh. *sighs*

* * *

_**Love is but an option,**_

_**It depends whether you wish to choose the right option.**_

_-Anonymous_

'_This is not love ... is it?' _I thought to myself, '_Even if it was love ... No. It's not love. It isn't.' _There was a continuing throbbing in the back of my head. I decided to get my mind off him.

A laugh came out of the blue. I raised my pistol, just for self defence. "Tony! What a... pleasant, surprise..." I tried to not sound sarcastic, just for that one sentence. Apparently it didn't work.

Tony strolled into the room, kicking around some of my clothes I left on the floor. "Quite a hell of a place you got here." He muttered, glancing at me. "Why, thank you." I couldn't hold back my sarcasm this time.

"Anyways, why are you even here? And how the f*** did you get my key?" I sighed. "Oh, you know... I have ways, and a genius little girlfriend." Tony smirked. Oh, now he was just showing off. "Look, just tell me why you're here."

He frowned. "Now, don't be pushy. I'll tell you why I'm here when I feel like it." I clenched my fists. "Look, Mr. _Stark_. I don't know why you're here, but you'd better tell me, or there's going to be hell to pay." I growled.

"I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back." He scoffed. I smirked deviously. "Are you _sure _about that?" I asked. "Of course, _Black Widow._" He pushed me against the wall. "Don't even think about it." I turned around, doing a round-house kick.

Tony was kicked onto the ground. I walked over to him. "I thought that you could beat me with one hand tied behind your back." I laughed. "Well well well. Nice to see the normal Natasha Romanoff again." He coughed and stood up.

"Now, what has Nick got for me?" I sat down on the couch, inviting him to sit down too. "A mission. An assassination one too. Your favourite, am I right?" Tony smirked, taking a seat beside me. "Ooh, goody," I sighed, looking at Tony. "Who do I have to ... take care of?"

"A woman named Nicole Yuri. She's a Japanese immigrant, an expert in weapons. Especially custom made ones. See, she's recently started working with an enemy team. And she's a major threat to our weapons and Hawkeye's bow. She has an eye out for that. And she will kill anybody she needs to to get that bow." He finished.

_'Hawkeye? In danger?' _I just merely nodded to Fury's mission, but there was more than a simple action happening in my head. "Huh, it's like the time that Bart was sent to kill you, but he spared your life instead." Tony reminded me.

I screamed. "NO! Don't speak of that cursed thing ever again! I don't want to talk about that! Hawkeye made a terrible choice that moment. He should have just killed me! He should have... rid the world... of the danger... that's me." I whispered the last words.

"O...okay then. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Tony eyed me weirdly, and walked out of the room. I cupped my hands over my face, and cried. I didn't want to remember that night. That night when _he _was sent to kill me. But he didn't. He spared my life. I still don't know why.

I didn't want to, but I thought back to the night we first met. It was a starry night, and I was sent to assassinate an innocent family. Why? I didn't know. I was given orders to kill everything and everyone in my way. I had to follow those orders. But... He saw me. He was sent to kill me that night.

Instead, he decided to play cool and pretend to be a passerby. I smelled threat all over him. He came up behind me. I could hear his breathing, and I knew that I had failed the mission. Even if I didn't die here, I was bound to die once I went back with my result.

A click of a gun. And...A whisper. "Run." I remember the feeling to hear that single word. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to run, but I stayed. That was a mistake. "...I'm sorry. I have to follow orders." He whispered again.

He grabbed me and threw me across the road. Everything seemed to stop as I saw his face. The face I knew I had to get out of my mind. Or it would mean trouble. I wasn't harmed badly. Just a few bruised spots. But I could never get that moment out of my mind. That moment when I saw his face...

* * *

Author's Ending chapter notes: Haha. I'm leaving you there. I'm proud of this fanfic though. I'm a big fan of writing, but I'm not necessarily _good _at it. To be honest, I'm usually a terrible writer. Ah, and when Natasha 'swears' (I censored it though), I was actually going to put 'Hell' in place of ... you know, but I thought that the F*** was better to fit in there. Yea... So, I'm going to start on chapter 4. If I don't feel lazy...


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's long, alright. I'm tired, but I feel like writing too. Oh hey, look at that, 1,090 words. :D I'm not good at fight scenes, gotta practice that, also, I'm sorry if Clint seems a little OOC, don't blame me, I'm not perfect. Anyways, the amount of Story Alerts and Favs this thing got is actually more than I can hope for. Thanks! But I want reviews. Reviews. Nah, I'm not that greedy. And I changed the frigging rating. My friend read this and shouted at me, 'CHANGE IT TO THE 'T' RATING.' ...So I did. HAPPY NOW MY FRIENDS? Okie, to bed after this upload.

* * *

"If I _did _love you, I would have told you by now, right?" I leaned over the bars of the balcony. It was a beautiful starry night, cloudless night too. He didn't respond. I held back a smile when I caught him in the one place that he didn't want to talk about. Nope, it was more than that. _Much _more than that.

He looked at me and changed the subject. "So... The assassination took place two nights ago, right?" He asked quietly. "Mission success," was all I said. I didn't want to tell him the real truth. I had gotten beaten up then. That ... Nicole Yuri, she was still looking for Hawkeye's bow. And I was quite worried about that.

"Did she tell where the base of the enemy team was? Or at least tell you where the weapons were hid?" He looked suspicious when I started shaking. "N...No...I killed her before she told me." I stammered. He looked more satisfied now. But I had briefed Tony, told him that I didn't manage to get that woman.

He called Nick and told him. They were disappointed, but they understood. "_She has as many bodyguards as the hair on her head._" Was all Nick said. Now they were coming up with another plan to kill Yuri. "Why are we here, anyways?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

I flinched when I saw him staring at me. It was difficult to speak when his eyes seemed to stare into my mind, telling him everything he needed to know. "We... You... We said we would...You know, come...come here tonight to... talk about the assassination..." I stammered. It was obvious that he had got me.

"Of course." He smiled. Footsteps behind us told me that we weren't alone. I turned around, pistol loaded, finger on the trigger. I gasped when I saw who it was. I looked at him, and then at the newcomer. He lowered his bow, and stared at me. "...So. The assassination wasn't an actual success." He whispered.

"We'll get out of this safe and sound, okay? We'll impress both Director Fury and Mr. Stark, okay?" I cried, looking at him. "Don't. Don't talk. Just... Assassinate." He gave a sharp inhale, and loaded his bow with one of his newly sharpened arrows.

The newcomer, whose name was Nicole Yuri, smirked deviously when she saw us. "So. You didn't tell your _partner _that you failed to assassinate me, hrm?" She put the emphasis on the word partner. He blushed slightly at the comment.

Nicole Yuri had a very noticeable Japanese accent. We both could see that she wasn't that good at English, but good enough to intimidate us. She was dressed very Japanese-casually. A kimono and whatever the heck those shoes were called was all she needed, apparently.

She soon removed the kimono, to reveal a slim black leather outfit. I growled at her. "You want the bow? Come get it." Hawkeye signaled for her to come forward. "No no, that would be _much _too easy." Nicole smiled.

"Instead, I think I'll have some fun..." She never did get to finish that sentence. I pulled the trigger before she could. But I knew I couldn't beat her so easily. Nicole sidestepped, missing the bullet by millimetres. "I can see that you're guarded, Hawkeye. I'll get you alone, and then I'll take you down, breaking the heart of your _friend._" There was another emphasis.

Nicole jumped over the edge of the building, releasing a parachute as she went down. "Down Stark Tower she goes. Should we tell Tony?" Hawkeye asked, looking over the edge. I didn't say anything; I was too shocked about what might happen to him. "Why didn't you shoot me?" I finally managed to utter those words.

He softened his look on his face. "What?" He asked, confused. "...That night, when S.H.E.I.L.D sent you to kill me, why didn't you?" I whispered. He stared at me. "I made my own call." He scoffed. "There's more than that." I tried to make my voice sound innocent, like I was a child who knew her parents were keeping lies from me.

"There's no more than that. I choose what I want to do. It's that simple." He looked at me, a rueful look on his face. "You wanted to shoot me, right?" I wanted answers, not games. "No! Of course not!" But the look on his face told me otherwise.

"...You said you had to follow orders." I said. It was just like what I had told to S.H.I.E.L.D when I first joined. "I...Alright. I'll spill." He hesitated, his eyes moving away from mine. "Nick told me to assassinate you, saying that you were a threat." He paused, "I understood my orders. I planned to execute it, without mistakes."

"But when I saw you...I made my own call. Do you know how I felt when I saw your face? I remember that moment. I lowered my gun, and I heard Nick on the other end. But I didn't say anything. How old were you then? I think around nineteen. And all I could think was, 'Wow, nineteen and already a trained assassin. The world is really going downhill'." He chuckled.

I looked at him, smiling with tears. "And then you threw me across the road." I whispered. "Of course. I heard Nick shouting at me. If I came back and said I didn't do anything to stop a trained assassin that threatened innocent families, I would get fired. Like, immediately." He sighed, leaning over the balcony edge slightly.

We both stood in silence for a little bit, until he finally stood up straight. "I think we've both had enough for tonight." He sighed, clearly exhausted. I looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I thought that the amazing Mr. Hawkeye could deal with more than that." I mocked.

He glared at me with a fake threatening aura. "You do _not _want to go there." He pretended to sound like he was going to hit me. I smiled softly, cocking my head to one side so my red hair fell on an angle. I chewed it, nervous about that Nicole Yuri.

"Get your head off of the mission." He shoved me to the edge of the balcony, letting his lips gently brush against mine. I flinched slightly. "What's wrong, baby?" He frowned slightly. "N...Nothing." I stammered, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. But I didn't care anymore. He kissed me, smiling as he did so, and I accepted it willingly.

* * *

Next one is going to have another (hopefully better) fight scene. Prowise, kay kay? c;


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**: Urghhh... I don't know what to do with this fanfic anymore. I think that this will be the last chapter and then I'm going to do a shorter, better, fanfic. Maybe with an OC. Maybe...

* * *

I pressed the earphone against my ear, listening to every word Tony was telling me. I paused before responding to him. "Okay, struck in love Nat, you..." I cut him off. "I don't really appreciate being called that." I put just a little bit of a threatening tone in my voice, apparently it did the trick.

"Anyways, Hawkeye managed to put on his microphone when he was fighting Nicole. She won, and has taken Hawkeye hostage." Tony said. A crack of static sounded when I responded, "...Yes. Okay." It was all I could say. "Then hurry up!" Tony shouted, and hung up.

I started to become really nervous. _'Hawkeye, in danger. Stupid stupid him. I told him that he needed a bodyguard! But he said that he was okay, that he could fight against Nicole if she came. Oh, she did come, alright.' _I thought, chewing my hair again.

_'I should go in alone. Maybe take a pistol.' _I pressed the earphone again. "Tony?" I waited to hear his voice on the other line. "Yea?" I heard him reply. "...I need a ride." I smirked, equipping my gun.

* * *

I gasped as I looked down. "I'm not... I'm not very used to heights." I squirmed a little bit in Tony's grasp. "And I'm also not used to...this position." I muttered. "It's fine. Just a little bit before we get to the ship." Tony looked at me, and then focused back on steering.

"So...Is there something going on...You know, between you and Clint?" Tony tried to casually slip it into the conversation. "Oh. Whoops, I turned on your earphone by mistake." I whispered, trying to be innocent. The earphone connected to every speaker in the heli-carrier.

"WHAT WAS THAT, AGENT STARK?" Nick's voice boomed. Even I could hear it, and I wasn't wearing the earphones. "Nothin, sir! Just...Bringing Nat to the ship." He stammered, and immediately turned off his earpiece after that. I laughed.

Tony looked down, and then slowed down a little bit. "Ship's right under us. I'm going to have to drop you down. I can't get on the ship without permission, and I'm not the spy to do that. Almost everybody knows me." He said.

"Got a parachute?" Tony asked. "Please, Mr. Stark, if I didn't come prepared to save a life and kill a lot more, I wouldn't have come at all." I simply smiled and he let go. "Bye!" I waved up, waiting to see the ship.

Eventually, once I got past the cloud layer, I spotted the ship. Large and menacing. It made me shiver to think that Clint was trapped in there. He would be okay, though. I knew him well, he was strong, and he could fight against anybody. Even me.

A crackle of static in my earpiece, and Tony's voice started talking. Again. "Steve and Bruce are coming in. They'll be there shortly. Stay safe." He said, and hung up. _'Great. Bruce and __the other guy and also Steve.' _I quietly stepped along the ship, not even allowing myself to breathe all that often. _'Be quiet. It's like another assassination, but with more...Rescuing him.' _I looked up at the sound of a helicopter.

_'Oh sh*t. That's great. Nicole's bodyguards spotted me.' _I quickly moved to one of the air vents, and hid behind them. "I see you. You can't hide." I heard Nicole's Japanese-accented voice. I realized I was cornered, with bodyguards around me.

I came out, hands up. If I die, I would rather see Clint once before I did. "Good. I didn't think you wanted to put up a fight. Especially with Mr. Barton on the line." Nicole smiled, whispered something in Japanese to one of the bodyguards, and he nodded.

"She might not put up a fight. But I will." I heard the voice, thinking that it was Tony. But nooo, it just had to be Captain America, dressed in stars and stripes. "You'd think they'd change your outfit by now, huh?" I muttered. "Sometimes that's what we need. A little old fashion." Captain looked at me, and looked back at Nicole.

"Oh look. It's Captain America. I don't think you'd dare to hurt me, though." Nicole smiled charmingly. Steve growled, "What's stopping me, huh?" I looked at him, nodding. Steve was about to swing his shield, like the _hero _he is, but something stopped him.

No, it wasn't pain. It was fear. One of Nicole's bodyguards had brought Hawkeye up from the ship. He was bruised and bloodied, and when I saw his eyes, I knew he had given up the fight. I held back my tears as I ran over to him. Nicole merely looked at me, and then decided that the bodyguards were enough to hold me back.

I ungagged him, taking the cloth and trying to soak up the blood on his face. "Its fine, Nat. Just fight for me." He coughed. I stood up with determination, yet I was full of fear. I didn't want to see him like this. But I wondered if I could take all of these bodyguards down.

I remember Tony telling me to act first, think later. And that's what I did. I slowly crouched down again, crying. But these tears weren't for Hawkeye; it was from sadness that I had to hurt all these people, again.

The bodyguards looked at me with just a bit of sympathy in their eyes. I took this sad moment to my advantage and kicked the person holding Hawkeye in the face. "Nicole. You made a bad choice." I saw Steve look at me, smiling. I nodded, moving just quick enough to avoid a punch from a bodyguard from the side.

"Hawk. Eye. Stay. With. Me." For every word I spoke, I either kicked or punched one of the bodyguards in the face. Eventually, when I was getting tired, I decided to bring out the gun. I quickly stood by Hawkeye's side, looking around for any people that tried to grab Hawkeye back. One did try. But he got a bullet to the head before he could even touch Hawk.

"Stay back. Don't touch Hawkeye, or I will blow out your brains before you can even attempt to make a move." I remembered what Agent Phil had told those Russian goons. And amusingly, I found his words strong enough to use for my own. I saw Steve getting pretty beaten up by Nicole. "Clint, Clint, speak to me Clint." I crouched down, still making sure that nobody could harm us.

A cough and then a smile from Hawk. "Its fine, Natasha. Look..." He coughed, blood trickling down his chin. "Clint, can you stand up?" I untied him, trying to help him up. Two of the bodyguards attempted to sneak behind me and Clint. A click of the trigger, and then blood clotted into my hair. "I can fight. Trust me. Just help Steve, okay?" Blood splattered onto the floor beside me where Steve and Nicole were fighting.

I nodded, still uneasy about this. I looked up, focusing on Nicole and Steve. More S.H.E.I.L.D agents had come, attempting to take down the bodyguards. It was another battlefield. The reek of blood was strong in the air. Even Tony had come, but he was fine with fighting with his armour.

A hand grabbed me, and I spun around, taking out my gun, ready to shoot. It was just Bruce. "Hurry, we have to find the energy source of this thing and shut it down." I looked at him, eyes widening. "Why me, why not Tony?" I asked. "It's because he's fighting. And we need you to stay strong." Bruce said with determination. A gunshot sounded, and a bullet flew right past us.

"Yup, let's hurry." I decided to quickly move to the doors going into the ship. Bruce nodded, following me. "We need to find Agent Clint's bow, too." I said, being careful not to raise my voice. There was bound to be a captain, or some bodyguards still inside of the ship. "Let's move quickly." Bruce whispered.

We lurked around the ship. It was surprisingly empty. After a few minutes full of searching, I looked at Bruce, who was nodding. _'This is it. Time to shut this bastard down.' _I thought. Bruce told tony what was about to happen, and I could hear the sounds of fighting upstairs. "Yup, sure. I'll take Steve and Hawkeye with me. But what about you two?" He asked. I took out my private jet keys, smirking. Bruce looked at me in amusement, and said to Tony, "We'll get back." and hung up.

"Okay, I'll tell the jet to come to this location. It'll be here in about the same time it will take the boat to shut itself down." I informed Bruce. "Then tell the jet to hurry up." He sighed, looking over the controls. His eyes finally rested on a lever that had the words in red letters above it, 'TERMINAL SHUT DOWN'.

I looked back at the jet's radar. "The jet is about five minutes from here." I heard Tony's voice from the earpiece. "Yup, uh, nope. Sink the ship NOW. Steve is getting beaten pretty badly. And I don't think I can keep..." The earpiece fizzled out. "Shoot, you heard the man. Sink the ship immediately." I looked at him, worried. "Doing that right now." He pulled the lever, and red lights flashed in the ship, sounding like sirens.

Too much to do. Too little time. "I found the bow." Bruce shouted over the sirens. "Take it to the deck and give it to Clint!" I shouted back. It was chaos when I got up onto deck. Many had fallen, not just ours, but Nicole's people too. Steve had passed out, blood spilling out of his wounds.

"Where'd Nicole go?" I looked around the deck. The ship was sinking, and fast. Tony had already grabbed Clint, and continued to take Steve. "Bring them to the Heli-Carrier, okay?" I asked. "Sure, Agent Romanoff." Tony didn't seem to have the strength to be joking. But Nicole had disappeared. "She's inside of the ship, Ms. Romanoff." Bruce seemed to know what I was thinking.

"She's trying to stop this ship from sinking." Bruce held onto one of the air vents as the ship started sinking. "Uh...We need your jet. Like, now." He muttered, watching as water spilled into the ship. Tony had already taken off, so we were the only ones on the ship.

A _wrrr-wrrr _of a jet sounded above us. "Perfect timing." I smiled, jumping into the jet, Bruce not too far behind me. We went towards where the Heli-Carrier was, not speaking. We were both too tired from the fight.

* * *

"Clint, are you alright?" I looked at the half-conscious Clint. "Uhh...I think?" He raised one hand, beckoning me to come to him. I hesitated, but still went towards him. "Did you find my bow?" He asked. "Yep. Safe and sound, and in good condition too." I whispered.

"Before you leave, Agent Romanoff...Is it too much to ask for a kiss?" He smiled weakly at me. "No. Not after what you've been through." I muttered softly, and it was my turn to make a move. I kissed him, thanking him for everything that he had done and sacrificed for us.

Tony, Bruce, Steve, and even Nick were outside, smiling and talking. "Are you firing them?" Steve asked Nick. "Not today, not after what they've been through." Nick smiled, looking into the glass. I spotted him out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care. Not right now, at least.

* * *

Ending notes: Thank you for reading! Longest chapter yet, I think? And this is the end of this fanfic, at least. There'll be more, just not continued from this one. After I upload this, I hope that I'll find out how to be a better writer. And I'm going to try to convince my mom to let me go to see the Avengers. Again. Whaat? It's a good movie, ohkie?


End file.
